A rectangle is $3$ inches long. The rectangle is also $8$ inches wide. What is its area?
Solution: $3\text{ in}$ $8\text{ in}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 inches. The width is 8 inches. Thus the area is $3\times8$ square inches. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 8 = 24 $ We can also count 24 square inches.